The Impossible
by October Sky
Summary: Boone and Sayid ban together to search for the missing Shannon, Alex forms an alliance with Walt, and Sawyer begins to get these mysterious headaches that nobody can understand.
1. Default Chapter

The Impossible

Chapter One

Summary: Boone and Sayid ban together to search for the missing Shannon, Alex forms an alliance with Walt, and Sawyer begins to get these mysterious headaches that nobody can understand.

Disclaimers: Lost belongs to J.J. and Co at ABC, and "The Impossible" is performed by Joe Nichols and I'll have to get back to you about who wrote it. Bottom line, I own nothing.

_And then there was my junior year_

_Billy had a brand new car_

_It was late,the road was wet_

_I guess the curves was just too sharp_

_I walked away without a scratch_

_They brought the helicopter in_

_And Billy couldn't feel his legs_

_Said he'd never walk again_

_But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed_

_And the day we graduated,he stood up to say:_

Boone's head jerked up at the first familiar sound of a twig snapping. He was sitting on the log in his usual spot in the jungle, waiting for Locke to come and get him. Locke had managed to kill some kind of rabbit looking thing and took it back to camp to cook. Birds chirped over head and the sun shined through the thick, over-rooted trees as Boone searched for the source of the noise, which he soon found to be Sayid, standing above him.

"There comes a time when one has to wonder," Sayid began, slightly amused as his thin jaw lines slowly turned upwards, "why one would be sitting alone, in the middle of the jungle, on a log."

"So where's Shannon?" Boone asked, standing up, ignoring Sayid's statement. "Aren't you two usually hand and hand these days?"

_Or mouth and mouth,_ Boone thought bitterly.

"I could say the same about you and Locke," Sayid commented, "without the hands, of course."

"So why are you out here anyway?" Boone asked.

"I got..lost," Sayid admitted.

"Got lost from what?" Boone said, curious.

Sayid remained quiet, not sure of what, or wanting to tell Boone. He didn't think it was his responsibility, especially when it had nothing to do with the boy.

"Fine then," Boone said, balancing his foot on a tree stump to tie his shoe, "don't tell me. But I'll tell you one thing. You may think you know what's going on around here, but believe me, man, you have no idea."

Throwing his backpack over his shoulder, Boone took off down the path towards the hatch, hoping that Sayid wouldn't follow him.

_"Are you ready, Mr. Carlisle?"_

_Boone turned his head to the man sitting next to him. His hands were gripped around the well-used steering wheel of a student rental car. The car sat in the parking lot of the local high school, his school, and he was pleased to know while his fellow classmates were falling asleep in piles of information on Nigeria and Africa while he was excused to drive around the block and pull into parking spaces._

_"I've been ready for this my whole life," Boone said, giving a confident sigh before realizing how cheesy that sounded._

_"All right then," the instructor beside him, Mr. Brinkman, the same school driving instructor that his cousin had when he went to the school ten years ago, "you know what to do."_

_Putting on his seat belt and starting up the car, Boone looked back behind him as he backed out of the parking space. He took a deep breath, and began the course- twisting through bright yellow cones that made the sun hide in the shade, and with flawlessly completing the challenge(save the fact that he came only centimeters away from scratching the curve on his first turn) returned the car its parking space, and switched of the ignition. He let out a breath of relief before turning back to the instructor, who seemed almost insulted._

_"Wow.." Mr. Brinkman said, astonished, "that's the best I've seen a student run this course in fifteen years."_

_Boone smiled in pride as Brinkman tore off a sheet from his clipboard pad._

_"If you think as well as you drive," Mr. Brinkman said, handing the slip of paper to Boone, "I guess we'll be seeing you at the college then?"_

_The paper sealed perfectly as Boone fold it, sticking it into his backpack which was in the last seat._

_"I guess we'll see in a year," Boone said, stilling grinning like an idiot._

_"Hey! Pass on some of those techniques to your friends!" Brinkman said as a joke._

_Boone's face fell as he walked away, turned from the instructor, because if there was one thing Boone had a problem with at the moment, was friends._

"Yo, dude, Kate," Hurley said as he walked up behind Kate, who was doing her usual chore of sorting through clothes, though this time it was for anything that could be used as baby items.

"Yeah? "Kate asked as she straightened herself up, wiping the sweat off sun burnt forehead.

"I was kind of wandering if I could talk to you about something," Hurley said.

"Sure," Kate said, reaching down and uncapping a bottle of water, letting the cool liquid run over her dry lips.

"It's about..um.." Hurly began, stumbling over his words, "Sawyer."

Kate almost spit her water out at the sound of worry coming from the tone of Hurley's voice- about Sawyer, of all people.

"What about Sawyer?" She asked cooly, covering up for himself.

"He..hasn't been looking too good lately," Hurley said, looking down.

Kate glanced over to where Sawyer was leaning back against a tree, groaning in the pain of trying to make himself comfortable.

"Yeah?" Kate said, keeping her eyes on Sawyer. "Not too good how?"

"He's not his usual..you know.."

"Jerkish self?" Kate said smirking, finding it hard to believe that someone was worried about Sawyer.

"Yeah," Hurley nodded, "he's been all acting weird and quiet and.."

"Like he's always done?" Kate said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but now it's like he.." Hurley trailed off.

"Can't control it?" Kate asked, looking back at Sawyer.

"Yeah.."

Kate shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him," she assured Hurley, "who knows. Maybe it's just that time of month."

She heard Hurley give his usual chuckle at the joke as she walked away, and Kate found herself ease a little at the thought.

(Space)

"Alex, right?" A voice from behind her ask.

Feeling the light brush of her hair against the side of her still-bruised face as she turned, Alex found herself staring into the coal-black eyes of a ten year old.

"Yeah," she said, "did you need something?"

"Um.."

From the sound of it, the kid had been something the kid had been contemplating the conversation all day long, and Alex felt both amused and touched about that.

"What's your name?" Alex asked him.

"Walt," the boy answered, and Alex noticed for the first time the boy was hiding something behind his back.

"Come on," Alex said, tilting her head towards the empty sand beside her, "take a seat."

Walt stared at her a moment, as if trying to figure out if she was serious, or maybe he was one of the ones afraid of her, and something about the way he acted made her not mind a bit.

"What's that?" Alex asked, her eyes trailing to a book he had been carrying.

"A book a found," Walt explained, showing it to her, "there's been nothing to do and-"

"Isn't your dad the one who's been working on that raft?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah," Walt said, "but that's boring."

"So why'd you come to me?" Alex asked, feeling like she was talking to a little brother.

"Well nobody talks to you, and-"

"You feel sorry for me," Alex said, smiling sadly at the ocean moving in a calm motion in front of them.

"And I figured you'd be the only one who could understand this," Walt said, opening up to a page in a biology book about hollow earth.

"What would make you think I could understand that?" Alex asked, examining the complicated articles and reading the captions of different animals.

"You understood those equations," Walt pointed out.

"All right I'll take a look at them," Alex said, laughing a little, taking the book into her hands as she flipped through her hands. "You know, I completely forgot that I might not be going to school for a while."

"You're still in school?" Walt asked, wide-eyed, surprised.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "why?"

"You just seemed older," Walt shrugged.

"Yeah," Alex said, momentarily staring back out at sea, "I've heard that one before."

Author's Note: Okay, not much, but it's a start. First chapter, you know? Like a first act. I have to set it up. Thanks to all of you who reviewed for "Wish You Were Here" and I hope you came back for this!

Future hints to my series: I love writing Lost, it's just so much fun, so I make as much of it as I can. I like to act as the Lost writers, and make everything intentional. Every book's chosen for a purpose, and every topic(ex: hollow earth) is chosen for a purpose. It's just something I do because I have no life(lol!).

You're biggest hint: Don't believe anything you see write away! I absolutely love writing twist! For example- Sawyer's headaches! They're not as they seem!

Next chapter: Kate gets the truth(or if you're smart: "truth") out of Sawyer, Jack is back, Alex and Walt will spend more time together(in a brother/sister kind of way- not romance!) which is also important. Shannon and Sayid make a duo return, and chat a little about Boone..

Future chapters: Alex and Walt discover something(new!) odd about the island, dealing with island creatures. A plan of Sayid's backfires(again!) and Jack is reluctant to help Sawyer, who has these weird headaches(sound familiar?)

Any suggestions on the Sayid/Boone jungle trek would be much appreciated!

Oh yeah, and sorry it took a while to get this up! I wanted to get this up sooner, but I didn't have the time. Hope you enjoyed it!

October Sky


	2. Chapter Two

The Impossible

Chapter Two

The climax pages of _A Wrinkle In Time_ flapped steadily as the wind picked up the shovel of nearby sand. Shielding the sunlight from his eyes, Sawyer watched as Kate walked up to him, hands crossed over her chest.

"Can I help you?" He asked rancorously.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to break world records?" Kate asked sarcastically. "Fastest personality change?"

"Ha," Sawyer said dryly, and then sat up, "so what can I do ya for?"

"You're sick," Kate said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You're sick," Kate said, slower, "I've heard you haven't been doing well. Headaches, bitterness-" she added the last part under her breath- "more than usual."

"Well glad to know the tribe's worried about me," Sawyer said, leaning back against the tree.

"You're not going to be able to hide forever," Kate told him.

"I guess you're just glad you get another opportunity to let Dr. Jack save the day," Sawyer said as he closed his eyes, and Kate stood there while Sawyer pretended to sleep, until she finally gave up, and walked off.

But at the sound of Kate's footsteps fading, Sawyer slightly opened one eye, and watched as she walked the shoreline up the beach, hated that he knew that she was right.

(Space)

A golden ribbon of the sunlight's ray danced upon Shannon's light-colored hair as she stood up from where she was hovered over, zipping up her luggage. The day had been unusually hot, and Shannon felt as though she could swim for hours. The only thing that had stopped her earlier was the lack of food she'd have when she came back, and swimming had always made her hungry.

"I ran into your brother today," Sayid said from behind her.

The windless humid air stood against Shannon as she turned, facing Sayid, and smiled.

"My brother?" Shannon couldn't believe that she actually had to think on that one.

"Boone," Sayid reminded before she got the chance to correct herself, "out in the jungle..just..sitting."

"Just..sitting?" Shannon asked, as if wondering when the punch line would come in.

"Just sitting," Sayid echoed back.

Shannon's eyes diverted from Sayid to the jungle, where all was quiet save a few chirping birds. She began to wonder, if they had guns, why not hunt the birds too? Shaking herself out of it, Shannon realized what a ridiculous question that was.

"What do you suppose he does out there everyday?" Shannon said before knowledge that she had said it out loud. "With Locke, I mean?"

"Well there's only one way to find out," Sayid said, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

Like a contagious disease, it passed onto Shannon's.

"You mean.." she began, grinning, "seriously? Follow them?"

"What harm could it do?" Sayid asked, not knowing how wrong he was.

(Space)

"Well look at the rich kid," a voice said in front of Boone, "on the road. So when should I alert highway patrol?"

"Funny," Boone said, moving his pre-calculus books to make room for one of his only friends in high school, David to sit down at their table in the overcrowded high school cafeteria.

"So let's see it then," said David, holding his hand out.

"See what?" Boone asked, knowing perfectly well what David was talking about.

His drivers license picture. Boone hated it. His face looked like it had been boiled white, and his eyes looked zombie-red. The hairs around his ears stood out visibly, and the hair on his head which was supposed to stand out, didn't stand out the right way.

"Come on," David said, motioning for Boone to give it up with his hand.

"Fine," Boone sighed, reaching into his pocket and taking out a leather wallet he had bought two years ago at the mall with his first pay check.

It didn't take two minutes for David to start laughing disruptedly, causing others to glare at the two, and Boone to coward back into the shoulders.

"Oh come on," David said, settling down and handing the picture back, "it's not that bad, and hey, they spelled your name right."

"Sure," Boone muttered.

David let him dwell in pity a moment before bringing up a subject.

"Did you hear about Matt's party?" David asked, lowering his voice.

Boone's eyebrows crinkled, trying to place name with face.

"Who's Matt?"

David shrugged.

"Who knows," he said, "but I've heard he's got this really great place, all to himself, and he's throwing a..um.. 'housewarming party' tonight."

"You know all they're going to do is-"

"It's open house," David interrupted, "what do you say?"

"Nobody will want us there," Boone said, thinking more of himself than David.

"Exactly," David pointed out, "so no one will notice we're there."

Boone eyed him skeptically.

"What do you say?" David asked.

"I don't know my mom would say-"

"You know your mom wouldn't care," David said, "it be that stepfather of yours, of anybody. Come on, we'll take my car."

Boone still looked a little uncertain at the idea.

"Let's just call it- a celebration," David said, eyes sparkling as he grinned, knowing that would persuade him.

"Fine," Boone gave in, "but if no one says a word to me by nine, I'm going home."

"Whatever dude," David shrugged, standing up, "just remember, it's my car."

"Boone!" Someone whispered into his ear. "Boone, wake up, it's morning."

"Just give me five more minutes-" Boone groaned.

"No," Locke said, "we're late, some others are already starting to get up."

Boone's eyes fluttered open as he sighed, rolling over to find Locke standing over him.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, and was suddenly reminded of himself as a kid, never wanting to go to school.

"Four-thirty."

Accepting Locke's hand to help him stand, Boone couldn't help but to think that even with college and working, he had never had to get up this early, and, looking around, couldn't find one other person in the entire camp who was awake. He figured Locke had just run into Jack back at the caves. Boone picked up an old bottle of water he had from three days ago, and ran it over the fire beside him, and then grabbed his pack, and headed behind Locke into the forest, never once noticing the two pairs of eyes following them.

Author's Note: Okay, I promise I'll try and write more tomorrow, definitely fitting in Jack. Because I can't fit in more Jack without Sawyer, and it's almost eleven-thirty, and I'm exhausted. Too much crying from "Do No Harm"! How funny was it though to see Matt playing the piano? Okay, so odds are, it was some other guy- those hands didn't look like his- but still, just the thought of it- lol! I finally know where I'm going with this story, and the next, which will probably be the last in the series, since the season finale's coming. Then I'll write a sequel, and maybe do more. I don't think you'll ever be able to get rid of me. Thanks for all the reviews!

LOTRfanficreview- good catch! I'm so glad you mentioned that! "The Impossible" is a song by Joe Nichols. Look back at a verse of it I posted first chapter, and hopefully you'll see the simularities between the song and this series. Kind of scary. "The Stranger" and "Wish You Were Here" are both songs("The Stranger" was what Alex was playing at the hotel, remember?) and were used for the same purpose. "The Message In the Bottle" had nothing to do with throwing a note in a bottle out to sea(unless you work it out metaphorically with Jack and Kate, which I just realized, you can) but the whole thing with the medicine bottle and the achohol bottles.

Crazyhorsegirl88- Thanks! And you reminded me of a plot I had! Kudos yo ya!

Thanks also to Moon's Tear, Eliza4892, and auroasmist!

Coming up in "The Impossible":

The fatal party, the fatal car, the fatal car crash. Guess what one of my main themes is? Walt and Alex discover a mysterious island creature(which kinda comes out of nowhere). Sawyer thinks he's dying(hehe) and Shannon and Sayid get more than they bargained for when they follow Locke and Boone. And Jack will be back! I promise!

Thanks again!

October Sky


	3. Chapter Three

The Impossible

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Some of the headache references come directly from "Deus Ex Machina."

Kate watched from the jungle line as Sawyer dipped a folded up t-shirt into the waves, and held it against his forehead, sighing in relief. He then brought it back down, and walked back to where Michael was sitting beside a lit fire, and sat down, propping himself up in the sand.

Though she had to admit that it was different seeing Sawyer actually having a conversation with someone other than herself, pleasing, even, she knew she'd never forget what he did to Jack. She tried to tell herself she shouldn't be so worried about Sawyer, and in a way, she did feel like she was betraying Jack. But something about the way he acted when she had asked him if he was all right told Kate that he was lying, and made the situation even worse. Preparing what she was going to say, Kate gathered her thoughts, and marched up to Sawyer and Michael.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"You can't see that i'm busy?" Sawyer asked, holding up some fish he was eating, or had tried to eat, because the fish was clear of any scratches or marks.

"No," Kate said, staring at him as she stood impatiently.

"Fine," Sawyer said throwing the fish down on a suitcase they had been using for a makeshift plate, "but there ain't no microwaves around here, sweetheart, so I hope that you know how to start a fire for that thing."

"Just come on!" Kate said, dragging Sawyer to the side, where she stood with cold feet, leaving Sawyer to just stare at her.

"What, you free Saturday night?" Sawyer said, smirking.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Sawyer said, the smirk gone.

"Why can't you just come out and tell me that something's wrong?" She asked, glad to have finally gotten that out.

"Why, you worried about me?" Sawyer said, amused.

"Stop doing that!" Kate said, annoyed.

Before Sawyer could asked 'what' she jumped into her story.

"I've been watching you you know," Kate said, "from the beach, every morning. They're right. You look sick. You're never eating and you hardly sleep."

"You're right," Sawyer said, seriously, "something's wrong with me: I'm turning into Jack."

"I'm not kidding around about this, Sawyer," Kate said, "what if there's something wrong with you?"

The amusement left Sawyer's face in an instant.

"What?" Kate asked, worried, studying him. "There's nothing wrong with you..is there?"

"I don't know," Sawyer said finally, "I've been getting these weird- headaches."

Kate ignored the fact that Sawyer sounded embarrassed by admitting such a small egnima.

"And you haven't had one before?" Kate said, sounding nervous now that she knew that she had something to worry about.

"Not like these," Sawyer said, "and nothing's helping. I've must've taken a truck load of aspirin by now, and it's only making them worse."

"Worse?" Kate repeated.

Sawyer nodded.

"I even asked what's-her-name," Sawyer said, "the Korean lady?"

"Sun?"

"Yeah," Sawyer said in remembrance, "anyway- I asked her for some of that herb stuff."

"And it didn't help?" Kate guessed.

"Nah," Sawyer said.

"So why don't you just go to Jack?" Kate asked, before realizing..

Was Sawyer afraid of Jack? Or afraid of what revenge Jack may take on him once given the chance. But they all knew Jack wasn't that type..

"That's the plan," Sawyer snorted, "go to the guy I beat up and ask him to save me."

"Save you?"

Sawyer glanced around before speaking, and his voice dropped drastically.

"I think the headaches are worse than we think," Sawyer said, avoiding Kate's eyes, "I think that there might be a good chance that I might be-"

His voice trailed off into a deadly silence, and Kate had to think a moment before realizing what Sawyer was trying to say.

"You think you're dying?" Kate said, laughing. "Sawyer, they're headaches, they're not-"

But Sawyer cut her off as he lifted his head, and looked straight into her eyes. He was afraid, that much was obvious, and to see Sawyer show obvious fear for the first time, brought an extra beat to her pulse. Sawyer was dead serious about this.

"Why don't you just go to Jack?" Kate asked again, receiving the same silence. "Look, Jack's not like that. He's over what happened-"

She knew that was a lie. Jack hadn't flat out told her that, but she knew there was no possible way that Jack could get over something like that so quickly. It still came as a surprise whenever she realized that that was only three days ago.

"He'll help you," Kate told him, "if you ask for it."

For a moment it seemed as though Sawyer was going to suck up his pride, and agree, but she knew that that was too good to last.

"Nah," Sawyer said with his cocky grin, "it's good. I'll let the doc go back to being the hero with the patients with broken legs and messed up ribs. I'm fine."

Digging his hands into his pockets, Sawyer looked down as he walked back to the fire, disappearing as a single line in the shaded beach, and Kate stood, broken in two about the consequences of her actions.

(Space)

"Hey Jack," Kate said as she entered Jack's caves.

She had been sure it was to ease her worries, but after the one-man burial of Jack's father, Jack had return sometime around one in the morning, making sure Kate saw him as he passed from the beach to the caves, and from inside information from Charlie, Jack had stayed in his caves(sleeping or not, it was unknown), silent, until morning. Though she'd never know what really went on, as Kate watched Jack stand up from where he sat, fiddling with some medicine tape, she saw that his eyes were dried red, with dark rims around him, and his face was ghastly pale, making every scratch(and bruise) stand out for a mile.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, putting the tape into a standing cabinet they had been lucky to find in the wreckage.

"I have this friend, "Kate begin, "who has the headaches."

"What kind of headaches?" Jack asked, his natural doctor instincts making him concerned.

"Bad ones," Kate said, "not being able to eat, sleep, energy-drawing headaches."

"Uh-huh," Jack said, thinking, or at least she thought he was, "so when did they start, Kate?"

"Funny," Kate said.

Jack smiled, and then grew serious.

"Kate," he said, in a tone way to grave for her, "if there's something wrong, you know you can always-"

"This really is about a..friend."

As Kate said this, she realized her mistake.

"So who's this friend?" Jack asked before she corrected herself.

Kate considered lying, but then the image of Sawyer looking at her, with his eyes full of fear, came floating back into her mind, and she knew it was now or never.

"Sawyer, " Kate said quietly.

"Oh I see, you two are just friends now then?" Jack joked.

When Kate didn't reply, he dropped his engrossed tone, kicking back into doctor mode again, and suddenly he could see himself back home, at work, and this was just another patient. Except Kate wasn't just a patient, but Sawyer was.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jack said, turning back to busy himself with restoring medical supplies, "it's probably just a cry for attention. He's probably just waiting for another chance to beat up somebody-"

"He thinks he's dying," Kate cut in, not wanting to hear the rest of Jack's sentence.

"Of a headache?" Jack snorted before breaking out into a small fit of laughter.

"Jack-" she looked at him as seriously as she could.

"Look," Jack said, "I'd love to help the guy out, really, but-"

"But what?"

"Kate, I don't know if I-"

"Jack, you're going to have to get over this sometime!" Kate lashed above her control. "He needs your help, you know he does! I'm not expecting you to become buddies with him or anything. All I want you to do is tell him that he's okay."

Jack stared at Kate long and hard before speaking. For a split second he wanted to do nothing but yell back at her, asking her to take a step in his shoes for a while, and to see what it felt like, to have to pretend that everything's okay, and to know that you can't make a big deal about everything, just because you're not expected to. But then the reality of the situation came in, and Jack knew that she was right- for now.

"Fine," Jack agreed at last, "I'll talk to him.

Kate breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said simply.

"But I'm not making any promises," Jack added quickly.

"I know," Kate said, turning to leave.

They were silent for an awkward moment, each avoiding the others eyes, inflicted in the surroundings, and Kate finally decide to leave.

"Oh, and Kate?" Kate turned back around to face Jack. "You know if there's anything wrong, you can always talk about it, and I'm not just talking health."

Kate smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "I know."

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness, but I'm only able to get up a little at a time during weekdays, which means more chapters for ya. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll reply to them next chapter.

October Sky


	4. Chapter Four

The impossible

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The hollow earth information came from this site: http/ ON THE SERIES:

OMG! I can not believe that I forgot to mention that this fic's part of a series! I was wondering why I was getting so many new reviewers. Go back and read the other stories if you want, the list is in my bio, but because of my stupid mistake, I'll trying and fill you in on what you need to know for this story( that's based around SPOILERS I also forgot to add!)

1. I went with the theory that it was Boone on the meds. Locke and Jack both no. Sayid doesn't, and that's perfect, because what better time for him to run out than now?

2. Sawyer..um..beat up Jack really, really badly two fics ago, and the consequences threw both him and Jack into comas..that's why all the Sawyer/Jack tension.

3. Alex is Danielle's daughter, and was stranded on the island after a boat crash. She was with her boyfriend(Adam) and some guys who had just robbed a cruise ship. They were sailing from Europe to New England, and the reason she was in Europe was because she kept having these weird dreams of her and her boyfriend kissing under the Eiffel tower, and thinking they meant something, chased it.

MOST IMPORTANT FOR THIS STORY! YOU MAY NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T READ THIS!

4. A few fics ago, (Hearts and Minds) I had Boone having these weird hallucinations of

this young, blonde headed girl- who turns out later to be Locke's daughter. Locke's been after Boone for eight years, knowing that he was the man who killed his child..

I think that's towards the end of my story "The Message In the Bottle". If anyone doesn't understand, please ask!

(Space)

_Boone's head pounded as he sidestepped a lose tree root. He had felt like hell the past half hour, but had been afraid to slow down or stop, knowing that Locke probably would've never noticed, and Boone knew that he couldn't afford to get lost out here._

_The basement door creaked as Boone pulled it open, causing dust to fly from the hinges, and the smell of smoke and achohol hung in the air as Boone carefully stepped on the first step down._

_"Hey, Boone," David said from a corner as Boone's eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the lamp over a pool table, "so glad you could finally join us."_

_He was about to ask who 'us' was before seeing that they were sitting right in front of him- five of them to be exact, senior losers with sleevlish muscle shirts and tattoos, laughing hysterically as they drunk their daily dose of death, and David was one of them, only, without the tattoos and muscles._

_"What are you doing?" Boone asked uneasily as he moved into the basement, which was packed with moving boxes which centered around the pool table, a big screen tv, and a mini refrigerator._

_"Just having some fun," David said innocently, coughing from the cigaret exhaust, "come one, sit down."_

_"Plenty for everyone," said a guy Boone didn't know with short brown hair._

_The guy held up a bottle of beer, offering it to Boone, and he suddenly remembered every 4-H and dare class he was ever forced to take in school, and knew he was now facing what was named 'peer pressure'. Disregarding the fact that only one of the guys was a peer. _

_With a nervous hand, Boone accepted the bottle, _

_"Cheers," Boone mutters, gulping before bringing the bottle to his mouth, and just as he was about to tilt it upwards, the action was interrupted by a half a dozen other glasses hitting his._

_"Cheers," the others repeated._

_Unexceptionally, the first drink turned to a second, second to a third, and so on, until Boone couldn't control himself. The liquid seemed to take over his mind, and even though the bile was bitter, a taste he couldn't stand, something made him keep them coming._

_"Boone," David said when he was only on his third, Boone on his fourth, "maybe you should stop. Come on, I'll drive you home."_

_"No," Boone said, slurred, "I'll drive myself home."_

_"No!" David protest as both he and Boone stood at the same time, Boone staggering. "You can't, you'll kill yourself- or someone else."_

_"I'm fine," Boone said, "just give me your keys."_

_"What?" David exclaimed._

_"Give me the keys to your car," Boone said, his eyes red and flashing._

_"No-" David said, staring at Boone, "I won't. I won't let you. I'll get someone to drive you home-"_

_Boone cut him off, sending a fast punch directly to David's nose. David cried out and pain._

_"All right, all right!" David said, clutching his nose as it bled fluently. "Here!"_

_He handed Boone the keys and kept to the ground as Boone rushed back up the stairs, leaving._

"All right back there?"

Boone jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of Locke's voice. Lost in memory, he wasn't even sure where they were, or how far along the trail they were.

"I'm fine," Boone lied as he took the meds out of his pocket, and took one.

"Running out?" Locke asked, noting the emptiness of the once full capsule.

"Um..yeah," Boone said, trying to mentally count how many he had left.

Eight.

"Jack said he'd look for some more."

"Jack's a busy man," Locke said, as if trying to remind him of something.

"Then I'll look for some more," Boone said, feeling himself getting agitated.

"What if there is none?"

"What?"

"What if you can't find anymore," Locke said, "what if there's none left?"

"I don't know," Boone said, "why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just preparing you," Locke said, casually.

"For what?"

On cue, the sound of a man shouting and the sound of tree limps snapping, and Locke and Boone looked down when it stopped to find Sayid at their feet, panting and bleeding from the head.

(Space)

Walt was beating a stick against the ground as Alex said beside him, massaging the side of her head as she tried to make sense of what she was reading.

_For people who have claimed to travel to the Inner Earth, they state that the people they encounter in this region are usually very tall. Some other individuals have speculated that descendants of Atlantis and Lemuria live in this Inner Utopia and therefore they are thousands of years ahead of us technologically and spiritually._

So what was the point? What was it about? She didn't understand it, but now it seemed to obsess her, like when a song's stuck in your head for weeks but you only know the four lines of the chorus.

"Get anything yet?" Walt asked, sighing impatiently beside her.

"You're only ten," Alex said, looking at him, "why do you want me to explain this stuff to you anyway?"

"I dunno," Walt shrugged, "it's weird, like-"

They were cut off by the sound of something falling, and a loud croak of death.

(Space)

Sawyer felt dizzy as he watched the pen Jack was holding move back and forth.

"Will you stop it?" Sawyer hissed, reaching out and grabbing Jack's hand.

Jack glanced over at Kate, and the two shared some kind of knowing look that Sawyer didn't understand.

"You wanted my help," Jack pointed out.

"I didn't want nothing from you," Sawyer said coldly.

"Fine," Jack said, throwing the instrument he was holding down abruptly, "you had your chance."

He turned and to leave, but Kate grabbed his arm before he got to the exit.

"Jack-" she began, giving him that same look.

Jack just shook his head, and left. Kate turned, and glared at Sawyer.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Kate said.

"He could've sat there twirling that pen all day and that never would've helped anything," Sawyer said, grabbing his head as it seared in pain.

"I thought you were afraid," said Kate, looking at him.

Sawyer looked up at here.

"You think to much, you know that?"

"Sawyer, if you'll just work with him-"

Sawyer stood up.

"I'm not working with nobody," he said sharply, and glared at her for a moment before leaving.

(Space)

Sayid winced in pain as Locke dabbed some rubbing achohol from his pack onto the cut on Sayid's head. Boone watched as Locke ran a cotton ball over it, and then shook it out, over some dirt.

"Shouldn't you be bandaging that?" Boone asked as Locke bagged the cotton ball to prevent blood from leaking, and through it into the forest.

"It's not deep," Locke said, observing the cut one last time, "so where'd you get it?"

"Shannon and I were hiking," Sayid said, "just above here."

"Shannon?" Boone snorted. "Hiking?"

He received looks from both Sayid and Locke, and shut up.

"We got lost," Sayid continued, "and the rocks that we stood on were unsteady- something we failed to notice- and we slipped."

Boone eyes widened.

"So where's Shannon?" Boone asked, worried.

Sayid looked at Boone, and then back down to the ground.

"I don't know," Sayid admitted quietly, "I could hear her- but I didn't see her."

It was quiet as the three took this information in, and Boone's worry grew as Locke said:

"Well she's not here."

Sayid and Boone watched as Locke adjusted the pack on his shoulder.

"What are you suggesting?" Sayid asked, standing.

"We need to look for her," Locke said, "I'll go this way- he pointed- and if we don't meet again in the next two hours, I'll take the path back to camp and form a search party."

"I'll go with you," Boone volunteered as he stood up, "since we're familiar with-"

"No," Locke interrupted, "you two need to go back up that way-" he motioned towards the path Sayid fell down, "and look."

"Are you sure?" Boone said, not happy at all with the thought of hiking for hours with Sayid, even if it was to look for his sister.

"I'm sure," Locke said, "you two need to go that way."

With that, Locke turned, heading back out into the jungle, leaving Sayid and Boone to form their own plan.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last night! I was exhausted and fell asleep early- for once. Thanks for all the reviews!

Auora- no! Fate..I guess that was confussing..lol..fate's one of my major themes in this. Kind of ironic how that's the one thin Alex believes in, huh?

SharpShooter- Boone will live! You can rejoice now!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Okay, here's the deal, there are two ways this could go:

1. I could have this be the last story, end it, have the big theory revealed, reveal the hatch, reveal everything, get them off the island, and write the sequel.

OR

2. I can write another story, probably Jack centric(maybe Alex, since I just thought of more flashbacks for her) and THEN end it all, and right the sequel.

Or actually, I could end it all, and write an alternate ending. Or I could just write the sequel, and rearrange it to not follow the story, but I really don't want to do that, because I want to have some tension to back up on.

This would be the summary of the next fic(or at least, a working summary):

UNTITLED:

Just as Boone and Locke go missing, Kate's case is stolen, and false accusations could lead to death, if the castaways don't get their heads straight.

and the sequel..

Famous Last Words:

All seems well after Jack drowns himself in debt to bail Kate out of jail, that is, until a series of unfortunate events overcome both Jack and Sawyer, who of course blame each other. Only problem? They're both coincidentally a dozen stays away.

So what do you think? Any advice would be much appreciated!

Thanks again!

October Sky


	5. Chapter Five

The Impossible

Chapter Five

"So what's wrong with him?" Kate asked as she walked up to where Jack was sitting at his usual spot on the beach.

"What?" Jack asked, startled.

"Sawyer," Kate said, knowing Jack had heard her, "what's wrong with him? What do you not want to tell him?"

Jack let Kate sit down next to him before speaking.

"When was the last time you saw him smoking?" Jack asked, and looked at her.

"What?"

Part of her was relieved, some of her expecting some big scientific doctor explanation that would worry her, but she knew it wasn't as simple as Jack made it sound.

"When was the last time you saw Sawyer smoking?" Jack repeated.

"I don't know.." Kate said, trying to remember, "a few days ago maybe? A week?"

"I knew it," Jack muttered, looking down.

"What?" Kate asked, growing worried again. "Knew what?"

Jack looked at her.

"He's going through withdrawals," he said simply.

Kate breathed out a sigh of relief. Jack stared.

"I though it was worse," Kate said quickly, recovering, "so what do we do?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, standing to face him.

"I mean that he needs help," Jack said, "and I don't know if I can do that."

"Why?" Kate demanded.

"I don't know him," Jack explained, "you do."

"What makes you think that?" Kate said, feeling nervous, and the pang guilt of betraying Jack sunk in again.

"Why else would you be worried about him?" Jack looked directly at her as he said it, and Kate felt sick.

In the one look, there was a flash of love, hate, and loss, and Kate almost crashed under his eyes, had he held the gaze any longer.

(Space)

"Yep, it's alive," Alex said, calling down from the tree she had climb in.

She threw a dead bird down to the ground. A really unusual bird. It had a red beak and yellow feathers that were streaked with an odd black blood that sent off an awkward smell that made Alex feel nauseated. With skill grace, Alex climbed back down the tree and jumped off at the last limb, landing gracefully on the ground.

"What do you think it is?" Walt wondered.

"I don't know," Alex said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Maybe the book has something about it," Walt suggested.

"Maybe," Alex agreed, but doubtfully.

Looking at the bird one last time, she realized she couldn't even be sure if it was a bird. It looked to her like some mythological creature or something that had jumped from the pages of a _Lord of the Rings_ book. But she knew what the important question was: how did it get here? And as she turned, looking at Walt, she wandered just that.

(Space)

"What were you and Locke doing all the way out here?" Sayid asked curiously.

"I could say the same about you and Shannon," Boone commented.

"We were hiking," Sayid lied again as he grabbed onto a tree limb to hoisten himself up, and reached down as he gave Boone a hand, "and you?"

Boone took Sayid's hand and felt himself be pulled up, his stomach scraping against the hill of mud and rocks they were trying to climb up.

"We were hunting," Boone said, remembering the lie Locke had told him to tell whenever he was asked about what they did out there everyday.

He remembered the day Locke had told him that- right after they had found the hatch, and as soon as Boone had said it, he had gotten the feeling that he was getting himself in over his head, and this wasn't the first time..

_A light rain pattered on the windshield, and every drop shot cells out of Boone's head, and he winced at the blinding light of a green stoplight. Or at least, Boone supposed it was green. He really couldn't tell. At the moment, everything seemed the same to him, and he wasn't even sure what time the digital clock just a few inches away from his hands read. Was it 4:15 or 1:45? He guessed it didn't matter, he wouldn't be missed anyway._

_Then the unexpected happened. Out of nowhere a horn blew a long, mellow tone. Tires screeched from somewhere close by. Shouts and screams filled the air, and Boone clutched the steering wheel as he felt himself being flipped to the side, and a monster's roar gave out from the engine that exploded from somewhere underneath him, causing the car to circulate in the air, and then it crashed against the ground, and the last thing Boone remembered was wanting it to stop..just for his own benefit._

"Boone!"

Boone blinked hard as he felt his eyes water, stinging, and hated himself for not knowing why. It was this weird feeling he had been getting lately that he hadn't been able to understand, and it made him feel low and guilt overcame him when he knew that there were much more important problems to solve than how he felt, which was beginning to be like one of those obsessive women on those talk shows he used to listen to his mom watch..

"Boone!"

He looked down, and saw that somehow in the past ten minutes, he had somehow pulled ahead of Sayid, who was now hanging on limb. Literally.

"Here-" Boone said, realizing this, "hold on."

Sayid was holding onto the limb for life as he tried multiple times to raise himself back up, failing each time at trying to get his foot sat on a rock beneath him for balance. From what it looked like, Sayid had slipped, and had grabbed on to the branch at the last moment. Carefully, Boone lowered himself to the ground, crouching, and held his arm out for Sayid to grab.

_Flash_

Suddenly Sayid's face turned into a face of a little girl's..a little girl's face he had seen before..

Boone's eyes widened in horror and he blinked, trying to get the image out of his mind as he stretched.

_Flash_

Sayid's entire body turned into that of a screaming, young, blonde headed girl that was struggling to hold on, crying and screaming..

"Boone!" Sayid shouted.

Boone blinked to find Sayid not crying at all, and very much in his own body. Sayid now was only gripping the stick with one hand, and Boone began to wonder what kind of idiot would just let go like that, until Boone saw that part of the limb had broken off, and Sayid now looked like he was beginning to panic, and he knew that his only hope was Boone.

"Boone-!" Sayid shouted, but was cut off by..

_Flash_

As Sayid's body changed once more to the little girl, who was clinging against the hillside, crying desperately. Then suddenly, finding the strength, the little girl turned, and Boone saw her complete face, now free of tears, stared up at him with cold eyes, full of hatred, and said darkly:

"Help me."

Boone felt himself slip from the rock he had grabbed onto, shocked at what he had just witness. He tried to clear his vision, cleared his head, but failed as it exploded with pain, and Boone momentarily completely forgot what the situation was, and both his hands flew to his head, and then air fell from beneath him as he fell, rolling, and realized

They were back.

Author's Note: Freaky huh? Ever seen the movie They? Don't worry, that has nothing to do with this fic..not really..:) Lol. I've decided to write at least one more fic and a sequel, but you can bet your bottom dollar that I'll be back next season! Maybe sooner! I'm thinking of leaving an alternate cliffhanger ended, or doing another series strictly going back the show(no Boone meds) though I love what I've done with Boone and Alex in here. I'll wait after I finish this fic to see how I feel about doing two more before the sequel. I'd really like to do another Jack breakdown scene, but I also really want to get the sequel out- I love it! Let's just say it's going to be the _Three's Company_ of _Lost_. I'm picturing it now: Two Criminals, A Doctor, and An Apartment. Set your tvs for 8/7 central. Thanks to all the reviews, and also to those who let me know what you thought about the future of this series!

Romen- Glad you understand it now! Lol! I was worrying about my new reviewers and these chapters..hope you got that last part there!

Crazyhorsegirl88- You know, I've had the idea for that sequel for months, and I've been driving myself crazy in debates on rather or not I want to go ahead and write it or not,. I really want to have something to look forward to when school lets out, or sooner. And just to let you know, it's not Jack's money that gets Kate out of jail..in fact..poor Jack isn't going to like life much off the island. Especially when he and Sawyer get to be roomies.

auroramist- Wow your names hard to spell! But I like it! I have no intention of killing Boone! I love his character to much, and I thought he was going to be set up for something really good in the show but..(sigh) all was LOST. He's not going to be that much better off now though, especially with his meds running out..if they even survive all stupid Boone's going to put himself through in that jungle.

Coming up in "The Impossible":

Boone: Where _were_ you!

Sayid: Sleeping.

Boone: mutters Glad to know your priorities are straight.

It'll go something like that. I'll try and make it good, I promise! Remember creepy dude from the plane? Yeah, he's no good, and Boone knows something about dude and that doesn't suit well with him..chew on that for a while.

And as for the sequel? A fight, a fire, a jail, a robbery, a sleep over, a car chase, a past suicide attempt revealed, a will, a piano, more fights, more pianos, Kate singing, Jack playing, Sawyer disgusted..sounds like good fun, huh? I have to tell you, I can't wait to write it!

And I think I'm going to entitle the next fic "The Regulators" it's a sure thing, but here were some others I though of, FYI:

The Wall

Another Brick In the Wall

Land Before Time

Empathy

Imagine(just now thought of)

Stairway to Heaven

They're up for grabs after I confirm the title. You know how I love picking titles, and take it seriously(maybe a little too) so those should give you some clues..No it's not going to end in purgatory or dream. They really are going to get off the island.

And out of boredom, I decided to make a 'Fated' banner for my series. View it here:

http/ ya want, you can use it, but make sure you give me credit! More story should be up soon! Sorry that was kind of short..

Thanks again!

October Sky


	6. Chapter Six

The Impossible

Chapter Six

Boone groaned as he forced himself to lift up one eye. He was laying on the ground, and the dirt and rocks below him, cutting into whichever side it was he was rested on. He tried to lift himself up, but failed at the heaviness of his body, and the pounding of his head.

"I wouldn't try to move so soon if I were you," a voice from somewhere close advised him.

After a long moment Boone concluded that the voice must be Sayid, and that's when he remembered everything that had happened- ending with the hallucination.

"Oh God," Boone moaned, wondering why it had to be now that they came back, when he was far away from anyone who could offer any kind of help-

_No..you two need to go that way._

Locke's last words had finally come back to haunt him, in a ghostly voice in the back of his head. It was like Locke had set this up. He had meant for this to happen- had known this would happen. Like it was some kind of punishment, and Boone knew deep down that he deserved it. Boone forced himself to roll over, and his eyes strained at the blinding sunlight that immediately hit him.

"What happened?" Boone muttered, even though he already knew the answer.

Or did he? For all he knew, his mind had manifested all of that.

"You fell," Sayid said, handing him a bottle of water, "or at least, I think you fell. I was hoping you could explain that part to me."

Boone didn't answer him, but instead tried once more to get up, and succeeded. Sayid followed his actions.

"Do you want to go back to Jack?" Sayid asked, showing sudden concern.

"No," Boone said truthfully, shaking his head, "we need to find Shannon."

"Are you sure?" Sayid said.

"I'm sure," Boone nodded.

Sayid nodded back to him, and for the second time that day, grabbed onto a tree branch, and lifted himself up. Before Boone did the same, he reached into his pockets to make sure his meds were there, planning his next fix, but felt nothing expect the thick laying of denim.. they were gone.

(Space)

"You can't stand there all day, Freckles," Sawyer said, shielding the sun from his eyes with his arm, "but I ain't saying a word."

Kate was sitting in a chair she had pulled up beside Sawyer's tent. She now smiled in satisfaction, knowing that she'd get something out of Sawyer eventually. Though she knew she could never really know Sawyer, she didn't think that deep down, he was as hardcore as Jack, and she knew that as long as she'd have patience, her plan would work.

"So why were you on the plane?" Kate asked him for the dozenth time, desperate for some type of conversation.

"I told you already," Sawyer muttered, "I travel a lot."

"You know," said Kate, "I don't picture you as the traveling type."

"Did you want something?" Sawyer asked bitterly.

"Just wanted to talk," Kate shrug.

"Right," Sawyer muttered, "well I hate to break it to you, but at the moment, I'm not up for group therapy.

Kate smiled at the thought. She could just picture it.

"You know, I could arrange that," Kate said playfully.

"Don't even think about it," Sawyer said, turning his head over towards Kate, "so why were you on the plane?"

The question caught Kate off guard.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

"What were you doing in Australia?" Sawyer asked, his eyes boring down on her as if to say, 'I know you're not going to tell the truth'.

Kate fought to remember the lie she had kept up with.

"I was visiting the islands," she lied, "I like to go scuba diving and stuff out there, in the coral reef area."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well is that not the worst lie I've ever heard?"

"I'm telling the truth," Kate protested, a bit more serious than she meant to.

"You swim then?" Sawyer said, remembering Kate that day at the lagoon, and her gracefulness in the water.

Kate nodded, nervous.

"Come on then," Sawyer said, hiding a wince as he sat up.

"What?" Kate said puzzled, looking at him.

"Let's go," said Sawyer, pulling his shirt off.

Kate just continued to stare.

"What?" Sawyer asked, smirking. "Seeing something you like?"

Shaking herself out of it, Kate finally found her voice.

"You want to go swimming?" Kate said, and blinked.

"It must be ninety degrees out here," Sawyer said, pulling off his shoes, "and hell, might even find a cure for my headaches in there. Come on, what do you say?"

Kate thought about it, and decided that she had nothing better to do, and was supposed to 'watch over Sawyer' for the rest of the day anyway, so she pulled off her own shoes, and leaving on her shorts and pulling off the cover over her tank top, ran after Sawyer.

(Space)

_A bird chirped somewhere over Boone's head, and he felt something pick at his nose as he moaned, feeling himself come back to life._

_"Excuse me?" A voice was saying. "Hey, you-" he felt someone poke at his shoulder, "you all right?"_

_After a few tries, Boone's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself face to face with a man about thirty, who he didn't know. He tried to respond, but his English came out in a rasp of coughs._

_"Hey, take it easy," the man instructed, "you'll be fine, let me just call-"_

_"No!" Boone said suddenly, and the man jumped back a little in surprise. "No- I'm fine."_

_His voice came out in a hoarse mutter, and Boone forced himself to look around, to find a crowd of at least a dozen standing around, worried. Along with the crowd, were two overturned vehicles not to far from him, mixed in with a pool of smoke._

_"The cops are on their way," the man told him, "someone called the accident in a few minutes ago, we're looking for the other passengers- hey!"_

_Boone fought to find strength, and jumped up, trying to ignore the pain that shot up his back as he did so, or the fact that his arm was bleeding drastically, and there was a cut on his head as well._

_"What are you-"_

_Boone didn't let the person finish as he turned, in fear, and fled from the scene._

(Space)

Kate chased Sawyer into the ocean, ignoring the stares they received from wondering eyes, and swam after him as he went out ten, fifteen, twenty feet into the cool water.

"Whatever happened to Miss Professional Diver?" Sawyer teased, and Kate responded by dunking him, momentarily forgetting Sawyer's headaches.

And Sawyer got his revenge, picking Kate up from underneath, and flinging her out at least five feet. She screamed in surprise.

"Hey!" She shouted. "That wasn't fair!"

She tilted her head back in the water, letting the salt sink through it, undoing her ponytail as she did though. Kate then brought her head back up.

"Hey, Sawyer!" She yelled when it was silent for a moment. "What, are you getting to old for this?"

There was no answer as Kate laughed to herself.

"Come on Sawyer!" She called after a pause. "I was only joking! You're the one that threw me and-"

It then struck Kate that she was talking to nobody.

"Sawyer?" She said loudly, worried, and swam in circles looking for him. "Sawyer?"

She then noticed a tiny pool of bubbles floating on the waters a few feet from her, that were then drawn into a wave and as it passed, she noticed a dark figure sinking into the ocean's deep.

"Oh god," she muttered, and dived into the water after him.

(Space)

"Somebody help me!" Kate yelled as she drug Sawyer's unconscious body to shore, finally having to drop him a few feet from the tide and turning, shouting. "Somebody, help!"

Immediately two castaways ran to her side, one of them being Jack. She didn't have time to ask him what he was doing at the beach.

"What happened?" Jack asked, dropping down beside Sawyer as Kate did the same.

"I don't know," Kate said, trying to pull herself together," we were just swimming, and he must've swallowed too much water or something and-"

Jack felt Sawyer's neck for a pulse, and breathed in relief when he found one. Kate eyed him suspiciously. Suddenly it was as if there was no riff between Jack and Sawyer at all, and Sawyer was just another castaway.

"He's still got a pulse," Jack informed her, "but we need to get him back up to the beach."

Kate just stared at him, along with Michael who had come with Jack.

"Michael, you hold his back," Jack instructed, "Kate, grab his feet."

The other two just continued to stare.

"Come on!" Jack shouted, startling them.

But Jack's sudden personality change was only part of Jack's worries as she helped carry Sawyer up the beach, drawing a small crowd. When they reached Sawyer's small camp, the three laid his body down on one of the airplane chairs, and Jack sat down on the other, rechecking Sawyer's pulse.

"Will he be okay?" Kate asked after a moment.

Jack looked at her, and saw the worry in her eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but knew that he had to put that aside for now.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted, and Kate bit her lip.

"Think this was from the withdrawals?" Kate asked as Jack felt around Sawyer's lungs and ribs.

"From what, drugs?" Michael asked suddenly, looking up.

Jack and Kate looked at him.

"No, smoking," Kate corrected.

"What?" Michael said, confused. "I mean, to a regular smoker a cigaret or two a day might not be enough, but I thought he was doing pretty well.."

He was cut off by the look Jack and Kate exchanged. Jack looked at Kate doubtfully as he opened a suitcase Sawyer had hoarded that was laying near by them. Sure enough, three packs of cigarets lay on top of some shirts, and Jack took them out, showing them to Kate, who sighed in frustration. Jack stood up, feeling as equally frustrated as Kate.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Kate asked, watching him.

"I can't do anything until he wakes up," Jack said, and turned, walking away.

(Space)

A fire crackled in front of Boone as he sighed in pure boredom. It was now nightfall, and he and Sayid had found no sign of Shannon. Sayid suggested that they stop for the night, figuring that getting themselves hurt in the dark wouldn't help Shannon anymore. Boone knew by 'themselves' Sayid had really meant him, but had agreed to stop anyway. He now concentrate on the flames, waiting for one to flash over Sayid, and as it did, Boone made sure the man was fast asleep as he stood, and started up the path.

He had cursed himself for not taking the meds when he had the chance, and now felt miserable without them, and knew he wouldn't be able to survive long unless he found them. This was the weakest Boone had ever felt, but knew he had to suck it up and deal with it as he started up the path, but he soon learned that he wasn't the only one walking on it as he heard a twig snap behind him. Stopping, he listened for more, and before preparing for an attack, Boone felt himself being spun around and groaned as he was thrown against a tree. The next thing he saw was a fist being thrown at his jaw, and then another, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was the sneering face of Marcell, the other plane crash survivor, and heard him say in a cold, cruel voice:

"Don't tell."

Author's Note: Okay, that chapter kinda moved fast, but it had to happen! Thanks for all the reviews!

October Sky


	7. Chapter Seven

The Impossible

Chapter Seven

"Help!"

Sayid's eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring at an ant crawling across a stick.

"Somebody help me!"

Recognizing the voice as Boone's, Sayid jumped up, and listened for it again for a hint to some kind of direction.

"Help!" Boone shouted again. "Somebody help me!"

Choosing a path, Sayid took off in a full out run, and stopped short as Boone's yells came closer and closer, until he finally spotted an outline of Boone's body, and he followed the moonlight until he found him. Boone had been tied upright to a tree, and was struggling against the bonds that held him. His nose was clotted with dry blood, but other than that, he looked okay. It looked more like his attacker was trying to scare him, rather than kill him.

"Thank god," Boone said, sighing in relief as Sayid moved to untie him.

"How log have you been out here?" Sayid asked as he finished untying him.

"I don't know," Boone said, rubbing his wrist together, "an hour, maybe a little more?"

"Good," Sayid said, and grabbed Boone's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Boone exclaimed, jerking away, only to have Sayid clasp his hand over his wrist again, and examined it.

"Making sure your circulation's good," Sayid explained, taking Boone's other wrist, and then dropping it. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah," Boone muttered, and reached into his pocket to see if the med. bottle was still there, planning to take one, until he remembered- it wasn't.

"Did you see who it was?" Sayid asked, curiously.

"What?" Boone said, and then remembered, and decided to lie about it, "Um..no. I didn't see anything..whoever it was came from behind."

Sayid eyes him, knowing that was a lie. He couldn't of come from behind and knocked Boone's face out at the same time without Boone seeing him. Looking casually down at the ground, Sayid meant just to stare at it for a moment until he saw something, something he recognized.

"Isn't that Shannon's?" He asked, not really caring if Boone had heard him or not, because Sayid knew he was right as he bent down, picking up a small ankle bracelet.

Boone took it from Sayid's hand, and immediately recognized it.

"Yeah," he said softly, and as he looked at it closer, his eyes widened in horror..

It was covered with blood.

_Boone opened the door to his house as quietly as he could, rubbing his sore wrist together, and sighed in relief when he found the mansion silent. He closed the door carefully behind him, but failed when the slightest shut sent an echo roaring through the house._

_"Boone, is that you?"_

_Groaning, he cursed himself for not realizing sooner that his mom was awake. He tried to make a run from the stairs, but soon saw that his mom was closer than he thought, when she crossed from the den into the main entrance._

_"Oh my God!" She gasps, seeing Boone and rushing towards him._

_"What?" he heard his stepfather, Gordon Carlisle, say gruffly, entering the room, rubbing his neck._

_Boone tried to look down, not wanting Gordon to see the condition he was in. Ever since his mom married the guy, Gordon had decided right off that Boone wasn't ever going to be a son of his, and had stuck with it._

_"Here, let me see your face," Anne said, cupping her hands around Boone's cheek as she turned his head up, and nearly jumped back in surprise. "Oh my God..what happened? Come on, over here- she began dragging him by the arm, which only made Boone feel worse._

_He felt like hell. He was hell. His face stung, arm burned, back was stiff, his neck even worse than his back, and his head pounded so loud that Boone couldn't even make out what Gordon was saying to his mom._

_"I'm fine," Boone muttered painfully, though he knew it did no good as his mom began wiping some of the blood off his face with a dishtowel she was holding. "Mom, stop-"_

_"Annie the boy's seventeen," Gordon said, waving his stepson's injuries away,"if he doesn't want help don't give it to him."_

_Anne turned, and glared at her husband, making him step back, something at any other time, Boone would've been pleased at._

_"What happened?" His mother asked again._

_"It was nothing, Mom," Boone lied as the sounds of the crash came roaring back to him, making Boone lose his balance._

_"Oh honey your forehead's burning up," Anne said, feeling it, "maybe I should drive you to the-"_

_"Mom, it's fine!" Boone protested, swatting at her hand._

_"It was a fight wasn't it?" Boone's mom said, holding her son's hand back as she wiped away the blood._

_"No Mom-"_

_"It was, wasn't it?" Anne repeated. "Boone, I told you that-"_

_"It wasn't a fight!"_

_"Don't you lie to me!" Anne said. "I can't believe you'd-"_

_"Fine Mom," Boone sighed, figuring he'd never get out of it, "I got in a fight all right? But it wasn't my fault, just let me go upstairs."_

_"No, you need to get cleaned up," Anne said with a motherly scrawl._

_"Mom stop!" Boone yelled, startling both parents, and with the silence, he stormed up to his room._

(Space)

Sawyer gasped as he jerked awake, and tried to sit up, but felt himself pull back down. He looked around, in a panic, and tried to move his hands until he realized they were tied around the seats below him.

"Hell-" he moaned, turned his head to the side.

"So you finally decided to wake up."

Looking the side, Sawyer saw Kate sitting beside him, her hair damp and pulled back behind her ears, and her clothes in the same damp condition. He tried to remember what happened, and didn't remember a thing until he noticed that his chest was bare, and the place smelled of sea water- the swim. The last thing he remembered after running from Kate into the water, was picking her up and tossing her out to sea, only to have the impact bounce back on him, as he remembered his head exploding with pain, and dizziness taking over as tiny dots cluttered his eyesight.

"Why am I tied up?" Sawyer asked, feeling helpless.

"Because I wanted to get the truth out of you," Kate said, and reached beside her, where she pulled out a suitcase, and Sawyer understood what she was talking about.

The cigarets stood out brightly against the green cloth they were laying on as Kate tilted the case towards him. Sawyer groaned in defeat, leaning back.

"So do you want to start the story now?" Kate said, staring coldly at him. "Or do you want me to go get Jack and you can sit and have a therapy session with him?"

Staring up at the sky, trying to think of how to start, reminded Sawyer of the letter confession only a few weeks before. Finally Sawyer took a deep breath, and began.

"I've been having these dreams," he said, immediately interrupted by Kate.

"Dreams?" She repeated, staring at him.

"These weird dreams," Sawyer said, looking away from Kate, "I don't understand them."

"What are they about?" Kate asked, finding herself interested.

"I'm in this room," Sawyer said, recalling, "it's really big, and dark. I can't find my way out of it..and someone's coming after me. I'm looking around..I can't see myself or anything else..and then..it ends. And in the mornings, I wake up, feeling like this."

Kate looked at him, trying to decide on rather on not Sawyer was telling the truth or lying again, but as he looked at her, giving her that same fearful look she had seen in his eyes before, and knew that there was no way he was lying now.

"How long has this been going on?" Kate asked with a new concern.

"A few days.." Sawyer tried to remember, "a week."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kate knew that if she were in his shoes, she would've told someone after at least the third day.

Or would she?

"Oh, right," Sawyer snorted, "hey, Jack, I was wondering if you could use your

x-ray vision to tell me what these weird dreams I've been having are about."

"I wasn't talking about Jack," Kate said, and looked at him, Sawyer returning the look, taking a while to figure out what that meant, until he finally understood.

"So are you going to untie me?" Sawyer said at last.

Kate smiled mischeiviously, and then nodded, moving to do so.

Author's note: Short with a cheesy ending, I know, but I need as much room for Boone flashbacks as I can get, so it had to be. This means next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews!

LOTRfanficreader- Remember the plane Locke and Boone found maybe two fics ago, and the creepy guy with the screwed up leg who had survived the crash? That was Marcell:) Don't trust him..

Eliza4892- Unconfused now?

Okay, my working summary for next fic..

The Regulators:

Just as Locke and Boone disappear, so does Kate's case which causes havoc leading to false accusations, and if the castaways can't get their heads straight, one of them may get killed..

But as always, don't take my summaries that seriously, they're usually what I thinks going to happen. I hope the dream thing doesn't sound overused, because, as always, dreams don't go unnoticed on this island..lol..so formal sounding:)

Next up, on The Impossible:

For those of you who read my version of HAM(I think there's one of you..) you'll know more about Boone's flashbacks then the others, and they get intense when Boone's evil step dad makes a decision that changes everything in Shannon's life, and Boone's too. Anyway, next few chapters(and into next fic)..more people(or person) passes out, a few giggles, a reunion, a breakup, a kiss, jealousy, disappearances, murder..excited yet? Lol.

Also hope the people going unconscious thing isn't being overused. Shouldn't happen as much next fic. Hope you guys liked it, and thanks again for your reviews!

October Sky


	8. Chapter Eight

The Impossible

Chapter Eight

"Shannon!" Boone shouted in the early morning light, crisscrossing limbs and tree barks.

Sayid followed behind him, but let Boone stick to the shouting, trying to listen to any signs of movement other than them, or a cry for help or-

"Did you hear that?" Sayid said, stopping suddenly.

Boone skidded to a stop in his tracks, and listened for the faint cry Sayid was hearing. It took a moment, until he finally picked it up- a silent sob, no more than a few yards away. Carefully, Sayid picked out his path, and followed it to where they found Shannon, cuddled down by the mouth of the hill, below them.

"Shannon!" Boone shouted down to her before Sayid could stop him, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to startle her.

Shannon's head turned towards them, and the first thing they noticed was that her face was streaked with tears, and pale white. The second was that she had a cut running down the side of her forehead.

"Help me!" She cried as the two just remained standing there.

"How are we going to get down there?" Boone asked, examining the path cluttered in twist and turns with loose branches sticking out every which way.

"We're going to have to climb," Sayid said, and looked at Boone because they both knew the question wasn't how they were going to down there, but how they were going to get Shannon back up.

(Space)

Jack sighed as he bent down to fill up the water bottle he was holding, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The past few days had been light for him, which Jack was thankful for, but that only sparked more rumors, and some of them were even about Jack himself. He had forgotten that not everyone knew who had attacked him, and he had been asked by more than enough of the survivors, when all he really wanted was for the memory to fade away, like the pain had.

_Crack._

Spinning around, Jack's head buzzed in protest as he listened for the noise again.

_Crack._

He turned around again, and saw nothing, except a fist that came to fast for him to block.

(Space)

Kate giggled at something Sawyer was saying as the two made their way into the caves. When Sawyer had finally connivence Kate that he'd be okay, he agreed to go to the caves with her to stock up on water, and, if possible, medicine.

"So was talking to me better than talking to Jack?" Kate said in a tone that stated: 'You better say yes'.

"What do you think?" Sawyer said as they entered the caves. "Anything's better than being around that-"

"Jack!" Kate gasped, and Sawyer was about to say something smart as Kate ran over to something on the ground, until he saw it was Jack- out cold.

Dropping beside Jack, Sawyer watched as she slapped his face lightly, trying to get him to wake up. He suddenly felt out of place, especially in the aspect of what had happened in the past week.

"Jack, come on," Kate pleaded, and felt Jack's forehead, only to pull her hand back away- it was boiling hot, "he's burning up."

She had said it more to herself, not to inform Sawyer, but he still heard, and as he glanced over, he noticed some plastic hidden behind some overgrown cave brush. Bending down, Sawyer picked it up, and saw that it was an empty water bottle, that had recently been full, due to the water dripping from the sides and leaking into the cracks of the ground beneath him.

"Kate," Sawyer said, clearing his voice after realizing it sounded hoarse.

Kate looked over, and was about to ask what Sawyer could possibly need now, when she saw him holding up the water bottle. When it was obvious that she wasn't going to go to Sawyer, he went to Kate, sitting beside her.

"What do you think happened?" Kate asked, sitting back helplessly when Jack never responded to her.

"He was knocked out," Sawyer replied.

Kate looked at him.

"How do you know that?" She demanded.

"Look at his eyes," Sawyer said simply, and Kate did.

Jack's right eye was rimmed red and swollen.

"Maybe you should go get some-" Kate began, and Sawyer was readying himself to do whatever task Kate needed for him to do, when they were both interrupted by a haggard cough as Jack awoke.

Both Sawyer and Kate fell back in surprise, and Jack looked around, confused, and winced as he tried to sit up.

"Take it slow," Kate ordered as she grabbed the bottle from Sawyer and began to refill it. "Here-"

"What the bloody hell happened?" Charlie's voice said from the cave entrance.

Before Kate could yell at him and tell him to get out, he approach Jack, and stopped when he saw his swollen eye.

"Again?" Charlie expressed. "This is the second time in a week!"

"I know," Kate said, holding back from glancing at Sawyer as she helped Jack drank some water, and then after letting him rest for a moment, sit up. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Someone attacked me," was all Jack said.

"Did you see who?" Kate asked, and Jack shook his head.

"Maybe it was Sawyer," Charlie suggested a little too quickly.

"I'm right here, Sherlock," Sawyer snapped.

"Right.." Charlie muttered, then said, "well, what do you think they wanted? Is anything missing?"

Kate looked down at Jack, who was about to shake his head, before he reached up to his neck to make sure the key was still there. He frantically felt around his skin, searching for it, until he finally had to make himself face the truth as he looked up at Kate- the key was gone.

(Space)

The wind left Boone's breath as he felt himself slide down a few more rocks, but this time, he managed to catch his balance, and grabbed onto a tree where he was then allowed to safely make his way to where Shannon was- but not without tripping and falling on his knees first. Taking a few short seconds to once again catch his breath, Boone held his hands to the ground and looked up at Shannon, where she was lying beside him, clutching her ankle. Even in the mist of what was going on, Shannon couldn't help but to laugh at the way her stepbrother appeared to her rescue, and it took Boone a moment to figure out why she was doing so, and then he too, started laughing lightly under his breath.

"Boone, are you all right?" Sayid called down in concern.

"Is that Sayid?" Shannon asked quietly, her head pounding to hard to hear straight.

"Yeah," Boone nodded, "he's up there waiting for us."

Shannon looked up, and her face fell at the obstacle that lay before them.

"Is anything broken?" Boone asked as he watched her looking up.

Looking down at her leg, which was in a dry puddle of blood, Shannon came out of her days.

"My leg I think," she said, just as softly, "and I feel all dizzy-"

"The blood loss," Boone said to himself, and cursed himself for not finding her sooner.

"I'm going to be okay, right?" Shannon asked, worried at the tone of Boone's voice.

"Yeah," Boone said, looking into her eyes, "you're going to be fine."

They held the gaze for a moment, until Boone broke it, remembering the seriousness of the situation.

"Do you think you can walk on it?" Boone asked, and Shannon immediately began to panic. "No- no- he reached out and grabbed her arms to stop her- "I need you to trust me, just this once. I'm getting you back to camp- I promise- but you'll have to help me."

Shannon sniffed a little and then cleared her throat.

"All right," she agreed, at last, and Boone smiled.

"Sayid!" He yelled up towards the sky. "We're coming up now."

After a half an hour of strenuous climbing, Shannon and Boone were finally at the top, and Sayid reached out to help pull both of them up. Once on solid ground, Shannon surprised Boone by throwing her arms around his neck, making both of them stumble a bit before Boone caught their balance as he accepted the hug, and found himself facing Sayid, who stood there, watching them, emotionless.

"Thank you," he mouthed to Sayid, who nodded and smiled slightly in response.

(Space)

_Boone and Sayid finally got Shannon back to camp a few hours later, where they dropped her off in the caves. Sayid had stayed and helped- apparently Jack had been attacked again. When the first time was, he had no idea, but found himself having other concerns at the moment. Like where Locke was. Deciding he had no other choice but to head out to the hatch, Boone took that path, and was rubbing his neck as he stepped into a clearing, when he heard a rustle of trees._

_"Who's there?" Boone asked to the open atmosphere._

_The trees rustled again, and Boone repeated his question:_

_"Who's there?" He asked, a little louder this time.._

_(Space)_

_Boone was laying on his bed, staring up at his colorless ceiling when someone knocked on his door._

_"Boone?" His stepfather called before inviting himself in._

_Jumping up in surprise, Boone winced at the pain that shot up his back and through his entire body._

_"Something wrong?" Boone asked, and in response, got a newspaper trust into his chest, which didn't help the pain._

_His heart stopped when he saw the front page: "Car wreck Takes Two and Leaves One". Pictures of the previous night's wreck miraged the page along with an article from a local reporter. _

_"I don't understand-" Boone lied and looked up, to see Gordon leaning against the walls of Boone's room, holding his head._

_"I was right about you," Gordon said finally in a harsh voice, "you can't make a damn decision on your own."_

_"What?" Boone asked innocently, immedialty wishing he hadn't._

_"David called last night saying that you stole his car!" Gordon yelled, making Boone coward back. "Not only did I not have any idea where you were last night, but apparently, you decided to have a little 'fun' as well."_

_"Since when do I have to tell you everything?" Boone said under his breath, and was caught._

_"What?"_

_"I'm fine," Boone said, and leaned back against his pillows, which were dotted in blood, dying to ease his headache, "can't you just leave it at that?"_

_"Did you see what you did?" Gordon shouted, picking up the article and shaking it in Boone's face. "You killed a little girl and her mother!"_

_Boone's eyes widened in horror as he was forced to read the captions and pictures, one which included- car to the drunk driver who was never found. The newspaper was soon replaced by Gordon's furious face._

_"I want you to sit in here and read this article over and over again," Gordon said through gritted teeth, "while I leave."_

_By the tone of his voice, Boone knew he meant for good._

_"What?" Boone asked, jumping up to block Gordon from going out the door. "Why?"_

_"My own son's a murderer," Gordon said, his voice dropping, "I don't know if I can live with that, and I don't want this family to be here to face the consequences."_

_Boone recoiled. It wasn't even the last part that struck him, not even being called a murderer(something that would afterwards lead to years of sleepless night). It was the first part- being called 'son'. It was something that Boone had never been called since his real dad had died when he was six, and he knew that Gordon had just said it to get into him, but still.._

_"Goodbye-" was the next thing he heard._

_And the door slammed. _

Author's Note: Okay, so I wanted to make that chapter a little longer, and I loved that cliffhanger. Who feels bad for Boone now? (raises hand) Don't worry, next chapter will start right back up with that flashback. And I promise- not as much being knocked unconscious in future stories- I can only write people waking up in so many different ways. Thanks for all the reviews!

Next time, on "The Impossible":

A murder, a departure, a kiss, tears, and heartbreak, and tears. Depressing enough for ya?

Thanks again and until next time..

October Sky


	9. Chapter Nine

The Impossible

Chapter Nine

Before you begin..

Note: This is short, but it's still the last chapter, just to warn you. I'm summing up all of Boone's flashbacks in this, and leaving it off with one big cliffhanger..BIG. I hope:)

Disclaimer: "The Impossible" was performed by Joe Nicholas, and sorry, but I'll still have to get back to you on a writer. Some of the lyrics are bellow, and the rest at the end. Read them, and see if the title of this story makes sense now.

Then there was my junior year

Billy had a brand new car

It was late, the roads were wet

I guess the curve was just to sharp

I walked away without a scratch

They brought the helicopters in

Billy couldn't feel his legs

They said he'd never walk again

But Billy said he could and his mom and daddy prayed

And the day we graduated, he stood up and said..

_The slamming of the door made dust fly from where Boone had long ago forgotten to clean. Boone felt himself slowly crash, and he lost his balance, falling against the door, where he held his head against it, and was embarrassed when he felt himself crying. But his silence was interrupted by an outbreak of yells downstairs. He didn't try and make out anything that was said before running his arm across his face, throwing open the door, and running downstairs, only to realize that he was too late._

_"Mom?" He stated slowly, moving towards his mother who was fallen against the front door, banging against it._

_He looked around for Shannon, his fifteen year old sister, and found her standing, frozen, by the stairwell, with tears running down her face._

_"Shannon-" Boone began, but never got to finish._

_Shannon took one good look at him before turning, and running as fast as her heels could carry her to her room. _

_"Mom?" Boone tried again, moving towards her._

_Turning towards him for the first time, Boone noticed that her face was worse than Shannon's, though still streaked with the same tears, but unlike Shannon, his mom didn't turn him away. Instead, she just held her arms open, and Boone felt himself move uncontrollably through space towards her, and she took him in a motherly hug, embracing him, and Boone wasn't able to stop himself from holding back, as he cried softly into her shoulders._

(Space)

Boone turned a final time and found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun, planted right in between his eyes.

"Freeze," a murderous voice said as he was pushed back against a tree.

When he was as far back as he could go, the gun lowered a bit, and the cruel face of Marcell came into view.

"Did you tell him?" He demanded in a dry voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Boone said, eyeing the gun.

"What you found in the plane," Marcell said, slurred, "the drugs. Did you tell anyone?"

"This whole thing-" Boone said, struggling, "was about the drugs?"

He had apparently struck a nerve, because the next thing Boone knew, a gun was being swung towards his face, but this time, Boone saw it coming, and grabbed the gun, leaving himself in a stand off with Marcell, who was stronger than Boone, but not as keen. He'd have to thank Locke for passing on the skills later. In the meantime, Boone finally managed to twist Marcell's arm around, and the next thing he knew, a shot was being fired.

(Space)

_Boone hated his job. Absolutely hated it. He hated being inside all day, he hated the kids, and he hated the water. Especially today. The universe had decided to drop a massive headache on Boone just in time for the final finals at school. It was a month after the wreck, and a month after Gordon had left the family. Since then, Shannon had became uncharacteristically distant, had made knew friends that Boone knew were no better than the guys who had gotten him drunk that night at the party, and his mom did nothing but over work herself._

_Now Boone sat in a lifeguard chair over looking a pool of wild kids, seven and ten year olds enjoying a day of fun off from school. Fun for them anyway. Sighing, Boone overlooked the waters for a dozenth time, and his heart stopped at the sight of a body in the water. Floating on top. As Boone's eyes widened, so did the area around the body, and the sounds of the other kids laughing and screaming died out as the water surrounding the body grew a deep blood red. Boone glanced around frantically, only to find that no one else seemed to even notice the body. _

_Realizing it was left up to him, Boone dived into the water, causing eyes to gaze upon on him, and the liquid red overtook him as he realized- it was clear. Coming up from the water, Boone gasped for air as if he had been strangled, and looked around, praying that someone else had seen what he had. But all he received back were stares._

_An hour later, Boone sat on a bench in the lobby of the YMCA he worked at, with a towel drooped over his bare, moist shoulders, and wet hair dangling in his eyes. Someone had told one of the heads of the building what had happened, and Boone had been pulled away from work(though he had protested a million times that he was fine) and had been sent to be checked up on in first aid. When proven okay, the doctor had called his girlfriend, Elaine, to come and pick him up. Boone had never been more embarrassed in his life._

_"How're holding up?" A soft, female voice asked as he heard footsteps approach._

_Boone looked up to see Elaine walking his way, car keys in one hand and a purse he had bought her for her last birthday slung over her shoulder. She was dressed maturely, unlike most LA teens, especially those about to graduate from high school, and that's why Boone liked her so much: she wasn't like other girls. Elaine now wore tight but comfortable dark blue jeans, brown healed sandals, and an Asian pattern top, along with a choker of the Japanese number twenty-three he knew her father had left her before going into the army._

_"I feel like an idiot," Boone said dully._

_Elaine invited herself to sit down next to him, and looked at Boone, though he never looked back._

_"They told me what happened," Elaine said, "do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No," Boone said, maybe a little too soon, "I don't."_

_"Then let me drive you home," Elaine offered, "we can't sit, watch a movie, whatever, and then maybe you'll have changed your mind."_

_Boone continued to stare at the ground, listening to her, and didn't respond until absoulty necessary._

_"All right."_

(Space)

Stepping back, Boone looked in horror at what he had done. Before him lay a man he didn't even know, a man who could've been anyone. So what if he was a 'bad guy'? Maybe he had a wife, family, or even a little seven year old blonde headed daughter. But it didn't matter now. Marcell was dead. Dead as a doornail.

T_wo weeks following the mishap at the Y, Boone and Elaine were walking down the streets of LA. Elaine had just told a joke and Boone did the best he could to laugh back at it. They had gone to lunch at a brand new bar and grill, owned by some French man named Rousseau, and the only thing he had talked about was his daughter, Alex. From what Boone could make of it, the man's wife had left him eight years ago, ending up in some whacked ship disappearance in the South Pacific. Afterwards, Elaine had stopped and gotten herself a sundae at an ice cream parlor. She had offered to buy Boone some, but he had turned it down, feeling unusually ill that day._

_A car whizzed by them, and Boone had to jump back onto the pavement to avoid being hit. He looked up, stopping to catch his breath, but he experienced the feeling of his heart stopping for the second time. A few yards ahead of him, secreted in the crowd, was a little blonde headed girl, no older than seven, staring at him, and the most appalling thing about her was that she was covered with blood, that dripped from a wound on her head down. He suddenly felt dizzy, and stumbled a little, causing Elaine to drop her dessert to catch him, though she didn't seem to be worried about the melting cream on the ground at all._

_"That's it," she said, helping Boone up, "you're going to see someone."_

_Boone wanted to say that he was fine, but couldn't as he just continued to stare straight forward until he realized- the girl had disappeared._

(Space)

The path to the hatch seemed longer than Boone remembered, and he didn't mind at all, not even really wanting to go there. He only went because it was the only place he knew to go. Boone had to admit that he was afraid of facing Locke, knowing that he might lose it at any moment, and didn't want to be a burden to the old man who was only a victim himself. So of course Locke was the first person he ran into.

"Boone-" Locke said, meaning to begin a statement, but stopped at the sight of the boy, "what happened? Is anything wrong?"

"No," Boone muttered, "my life is perfectly fine."

"Good," Locke said, smiling, deciding not to take the time to get the truth out, "because I've got something I want to show you."

Locke didn't give time for Boone to ask questions(or maybe that was exactly what he wanted to avoid) as he headed down the same path Boone had started, to the hatch.

(Space)

"I don't get it," Boone complained as they reached the site, "I've seen the hatch a hundred times. What's the difference now?"

Not answering him, Locke just stared straight forward, smiling more than Boone had ever seen him smile before. He didn't think Locke could've been happier if they were rescued. Boone cocked his eyebrows in confusion, and then followed Locke's gaze down to the hatch- which was open. The steel door topped with a plate glass window had now slid to the side, now leaving a large, black whole in the mud. Stepping closer, Boone strained for a better look, and saw that Locke had already placed a makeshift ladder down the side for someone(most likely them) to climb down.

"But-" Boone searched for the words, "how- when? We've been working on this thing for months."

He glanced towards Locke.

"It just- opened?"

"I think that that has the right to remain a mystery on its own," Locke said, and continued before giving Boone a chance to protest, "what's more important is what's down there."

"Have you looked?" Boone asked, not helping but to feel a little cheated.

"No."

The answer took Boone by surprise.

"But- why?" Boone stammered.

Locke looked directly at Boone, with a look a proud father would give a son.

"Because," Locke said in a much lighter tone than before, "I wasn't the only one who sat here for four weeks digging this thing out."

Boone broke the glance from Locke, and then looked back down, not sure how he should take what Locke was saying. Would Locke still be just as proud if he had known what Boone had just done, that he was once again, and still just that, a murderer? He had little time to ponder the thought when Locke broke the silence.

"What do you say?" Locke asked Boone, in a tone that didn't really give Boone a choice.

"Let's go," Boone said at last, after a pause.

Locke smiled.

"Let's go," he said, and stepped down into the tunnel, carefully beginning the journey down the ladder.

Taking one last look around the island, part of him wondering if he'd ever see it again, Boone took a deep breath to ready himself, and stepped down to follow Locke.

_Unsinkable ships sink_

_Unbreakable walls break_

_Sometimes the things you'd think would never happen_

_Happen just like that_

_And unbendable steel bends_

_And when the fury of the wind is unstoppable_

_I've learned to never underestimate_

_The impossible.._

Author's Note: THE END! Haha, evil aren't I? The 'finale' fic is going to be in two parts, I think. The first is "The Regulators" and will be Jack-centric. The next, I'm not sure of the title, and I think I'll have it multi-centric, but some of it won't be on the island. (hint, hint). I'll try and get that up as soon as I can. Sorry I've been slow on updating, but my internet thinks it's funny to just quit working whenever it wants. Thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! You guys have no idea how much the reviews and things you say mean to me! Just to answer a few..

Crazyhorsegirl88: I considered having Locke in the flashbacks, but when Locke was telling Boone in a former fic(if you read it) he says that he's been following Boone around for eight years, but it's obvious that Boone had never seen him. Marcell stole the key, by the way, but the other castaways don't know that..

Whirlwind-2005: Thanks for catching yourself up with my series! Hopefully you understand it. Any questions, just ask! Glad you like it! Sadly, that's the last of Sawyer's headaches, but not the last of Sawyer's!

Okay, the 'finale' fic may or may not be in two parts. It may just be one big fic, but here's some hints to the future of it:

1. The raft will sail, but it won't get far.

2. I really like what I've done with the hatch, well, kind of, and hopefully you will too, especially you Harry Potter fans(hint, hint).

3. In the last chapters on the island, there will be a breakup(I think on that one) make-up, and a just plain heartbreak. Two sets of lovers will find themselves at peace as they depart, but another will be forced to separate.

4. You wont see the rescue coming- I promise. I'm trying to make it to where it sneaks up on you. Could be second chapter, could be last.

5. The Locke/Boone thing will be resolved as much as I can get it.

6. I'll take my best shot at the number thing, but I'm not guaranteeing much!

7. Both Locke and Boone will make it off the island.

8. Who opened the hatch? He's under twenty, super short, and super freaky.

Yep, I have no life. Oh well, yall seem to like it, so, yeah. I have a three day weekend, so hopefully I'll get a lot done, if time and my internet cooperate.

The Regulators:

Just as Locke and Boone disappear, so does Kate's case, and when a dead survivor turns up, things get ugly. Real ugly. And in the second part of the 'finale' the raft sets sail, but doesn't get far, leaving an injured survivor that needs Jack's medical attention. Only problem is, Jack doesn't think or believe that he can give he/she/it that, and along with this comes a confession about a past connection between two survivors. Oh, and by the way, the title's kind of a hint to the hatch, but don't take the word's meaning to seriously, the title comes from a Stephen King, um..Richard Bachman story. Oh, and did I mention that Claire's going to deliver her baby? Forgot to add that! (In my fic, she hasn't delivered yet..and no, Jack won't be the one to deliver.

You can tell that I have no life, can't you? Lol. Oh well. Thanks again SO MUCH and I'll try and have the next fic up ASAP!

YALL ROCK! Until next time..

October Sky


End file.
